


Day 3: Fall Festival

by timelessidyll



Series: October Writing Challenge 2016 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bobbing for apples, M/M, October Writing Challenge 2016, This was supposed to be a date, fall festival, nice, yamaguchi has his hair in a ponytail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 17:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8218396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timelessidyll/pseuds/timelessidyll
Summary: Prompt: Fall Festival DateYamaguchi and Tsukishima go to the Fall Festival.





	

The bustle of people on the make-shift streets of the Fall Festival brought a cacophony of noise and warmth to Yamaguchi as he tugged Tsukishima through the crowds with their intertwined hands. He was smiling widely as he pointed to all of the games they could play, the hay maze they could wander through, the seasonal food there was to eat, and Tsukishima gave a small smile at how happy he was. Yamaguchi pulled the blond over to the barrel of apples.

“Look Tsukki, we can go bobbing for apples!” Yamaguchi looked so excited, Tsukishima found it harder than usual to shut down the idea, so he settled for the next best thing.

“If you want to do it, go ahead. But I don’t want any part in it,” He replied in his most candid voice. It was his “don’t attempt to make me change my mind” tone, and Yamaguchi knew better than to argue with it. He just shook his head with an amused look on his face and went over to try the game. Yamaguchi also realized that if he had any hope of keeping his hair dry he would need to tie it up, and he didn’t have any ties with him. With a sigh, he glanced around hoping he could spot a girl to ask for a hair tie from. When he felt a tug on his pant leg, he looked down to see a young girl with a cute little ponytail looking up at him. He crouched down to reach her eye level and gave her the most encouraging smile he could.

“Hey, did you want to tell me something?” He asked inquisitively. The little girl nodded boldly and stuck her hand out, palm facing up so that Yamaguchi could see what was on top. There was a cute pink hair tie sitting in her palm.

“You’re hair looks really long, and I thought you might need this so that it doesn’t get all wet,” she announced. Yamaguchi was a little taken back by her outburst but grinned softly.

“Thank you, I did need this. Can I have the name of my little hero?” He asked again. The girl nodded and pointed at herself.

“I’m Miko. My mom and dad went with my brother to go play a different game, so I’m stuck here until they come back. I can give you help in learning how to bob for apples in the best way,” Miko replied.

“Hello Miko, I’m Tadashi. Please take care of me,” he says lightly as he picks up the hair tie and pulls his hair back into a small ponytail. Miko smiled as well and grabbed Yamaguchi’s hand in her own to take him to the nearest apple barrel and show him how to bob for apples.

A few paces away, Tsukishima looked on with an adoring smile on his face, and slight blush as well. Yamaguchi looked so cute with his hair up, and his sweetness to the little girl was adorable. At that moment, Yamaguchi looked up and waved at Tsukishima to come over as well. He thought about it for a moment, gnawing at his lip a little, before thinking, ‘Well, who am I to ruin Tadashi’s fun,’ and walked over to where Yamaguchi still held the girl’s hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Whew, ok, prompt numero tres. I can hear all the Spanish speakers groaning, I'm sorry that was really cheesy. Anyways, I'm almost caught up, so stay tuned for more from me!  
> Talk to on Tumblr at: http://tsaltyshima-kay.tumblr.com/


End file.
